1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and apparatuses for minimizing interference between seismic systems. Particularly, various embodiments of the present invention minimize interference between seismic systems by frequency separating vibratory signals generated by the seismic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple source and receiver seismic systems, often referred to in the art as high fidelity vibratory source (HFVS) or ZenSeis™ systems, can be utilized to generate seismic surveys of subterranean regions of the earth to facilitate in the recovery of various hydrocarbon resources. Multiple source and receiver seismic systems simultaneously generate a plurality of vibrations which, after reflecting or refracting from subterranean features, are measured by a plurality of receivers. Utilizing the receiver measurements and measurements made at the vibrating sources, a matrix inversion is performed to separate the vibratory signals for each source-receiver path. Often, it is difficult or impossible to utilize more than one multiple source and receiver seismic system in an area due to interference that may exist between the seismic systems.